Voyeuristic Malady
by bentnotbroken1
Summary: Theodore Nott has it all; a lucrative business, a small fortune, respect and any women he could want, but it's not enough. There's still a hole that needs to be filled, a need to be met. Something important is missing. Or should he say, someone? (Death by Quill submission) Dramione and one sided Theomione


**Round One Submission for _The Slytherin Cabal's_ Elimination Competition _Death by Quill_**

 **Theme: Obsession**

 **Pairing: Theomione**

 **Word Count Limit: 1000-3000**

* * *

Theodore Nott was a man in his prime; young, attractive, single, and the founder of a successful warding company. He should be living it up and enjoying the revolving door of beautiful women at his disposal. He should be having the time of his life attending the best venues and throwing his money around like it meant nothing, but instead of galas, clubs, and awkward morning afters, he found himself, more often than not, lounging on his best friends couch drinking wine and chatting the shit. His associates and peers were always baffled by this, because why would someone of his standing spend all his free time in the home of a newly married couple?

The answer?

He was in love with the lady of the house.

It had all started seventh year when he sat behind her in Ancient Runes. He'd never given the witch much thought before, but when he was looking at the back of her bushy head every day and hearing her low mutterings as the teacher bored them all to tears, he'd taken notice. Especially when she removed the robes and walked about freely in her muggle jeans and sweater. The years had definitely been treating Hermione Granger well.

He'd just decided that he was going to make his move when his dorm mate, and best friend of eleven years announced that he'd be escorting said witch to the graduation ball. Theo's stomach dropped and his heart skipped a beat at the declaration. He had known the other boy was seeing someone but he had assumed….well Draco Malfoy wasn't known for playing nice with muggleborns. He figured it wouldn't last long. He knew what and arse his friend could be and be knew Granger wasn't one to put up with shite. If he waited patiently he could still have a chance. It was just a matter of time.

Except, he'd miscalculated.

Draco and Hermione, while having their fair share of rows, fit together like wine and cheese, a perfect combination. He couldn't begrudge them, as he knew it was his own fault for not noticing her sooner, but there was still a pebble of jealousy in his gut as he stood on the sidelines and watched as their graduation celebration turned into an engagement one.

He tried to get over her. He really did. He'd already decided that he wanted to leave his family business and threw himself into putting his talents for warding and surveillance spells to good use. He worked tirelessly and in two short years all his hard work paid off. He had succeeded in creating his own company and leaving the original Nott legacy behind him.

But he hadn't succeeded in leaving Hermione's.

No matter what he did, or who he fucked, she was always there in the back of his mind and the forefront of his heart. It was involuntary and irksome, but there it was.

Not that he ever left any indication or evidence of his infatuation. He was a Slytherin for Salazar's sake. Neither his best friend, nor the object of his heart's desire knew about the feelings he harbored. He kept them hidden because at least this way he could still be a part of her life.

He'd been the best man in their wedding last spring. He'd made a toast and everything. When he declared Draco as the luckiest man in the world and that he was honestly jealous of the love the two of them shared, he wasn't lying. Their love was dazzling and love was a good look on her. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Except, he did.

He wanted those love glazed eyes aimed at _him_ but he knew it would never happen. There wasn't a spark of longing when they locked eyes. It wasn't even enough for wishful thinking. So, he tried again to move on.

It was impossible.

He should have just stayed away and buried himself in work. He should have declined the many invitations he received for dinner and companionship and made excuses as to why he didn't show up. He _should_ have distanced himself from the obliviously happy couple, but he couldn't. He couldn't live without seeing her. He _needed_ her light in his life, even if he had to stand in Draco's shadow to see it.

He needed her. He wanted her. He _loved_ her.

He loved the splash of freckles across her nose and the tiny mole on the back of her neck. He loved the way her sweat glistened in the sun on a hot summer day and the way she tied up her hair in a messy bun before wiping it away. He loved her laugh and the sound of her voice after one too many glasses of wine. He loved the fire in her eyes when she was in the middle of an intellectual debate or conversation. He loved how soft her lips were when they brushed against his cheek at the end of the night. He loved the way she said his name and how much she cared. Merlin, he loved everything about the witch.

And that was a problem.

It was unhealthy, what he was doing. He knew that. No normal person would obsess over their best friends partner the way he did. No normal person would fantasize about said partner and get off on the vision of fucking them over their couch. No normal person would abuse their friendships to fulfill their vile fantasies.

 _No normal person would use their expertise in magical surveillance to cast a_ _nearly flawless watcher spell in their bedroom._

But Theo never claimed to be a normal person.

And that was why, instead of going out on the town or entertaining a talented guest in bed, he was sitting alone in his darkened office, green eyes fixed on the blinking light of monitor B.

He leaned over the desk and pressed a button while muttering a spell to switch to the right feed. His breath caught in his throat when the form of Hermione's naked body came into view. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it didn't matter. Every time was a sick thrill and he couldn't get enough.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew it was shameful and borderline crazy. Ok more than borderline. This was crossing the boundaries into some fucked up shit. He also knew this habit could cost him his company, or worse, land him in Azkaban, but he just. Couldn't. Stop. It was a disease, a sickness; watching them fight, fuck, and make love.

It was an affliction of his mind but right now he couldn't care less. _Right now_ his mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only; Hermione's slender hand giving his best friend a good wank.

The way she kissed the man while squeezing and tugging on his cock had his own member aching and leaking. He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled it free from the confines of his trousers, giving it a few good strokes and closing his eyes at the sensation.

When he finally opened them Hermione was going down on the lucky bastard. It was almost too easy to imagine those swollen pink lips wrapped around his own cock. He would tangle his fingers in her hair and tell her what a good witch she was. He'd praise her as she used her tongue, flicking it across the head, just the way he liked it. It was too easy.

Draco was flipping her on her back now, kissing down her body until he reached her sweet spot. This was the point where Theo always switched on the audio. He wanted to hear her moan, even if it wasn't his name she was calling.

Gods, he wanted to be the one to lay her out on the bed and devour her. It wasn't fair that a witch as brilliant as Hermione was already taken. She would melt under his mouth and fingers, he was sure of it. Too bad she'd never know.

He slowed his strokes as he watched his friend bring her to orgasm. He didn't want to come too soon. The best part hadn't even started yet, but it was about to.

When she came down from her pleasure high she snogged her husband like they were teenagers before straddling him. Theo was delighted with the position. As much as liked seeing her being pounded into the mattress, her taking control was much better. Not to mention the fact that he could see more of her body this way.

He took a moment to switch the feed from the profile view to the one pointed at them from the corner. It offered him the best-ranged look. And look he did.

Her curvy body, slick with sweat, was slowly moving up and down, riding her husband sensually while his pale fingers gripped her arse. Theo bit his lip in order to keep it from watering. The way Draco held her gave him full view of her rosy pucker and his cock disappearing inside of her. It was almost too much.

She picked up her pace and began fucking up and down on him wildly. He could see her perfect breasts bounce when she threw her head back and Theo's grip tightened, his pace quickening to match hers. Oh, the things he'd do to her if he got his hands on her. Those breasts would be marked by his teeth and her backside marked with his hand. Her arse would skillfully be filled with his finger as he took her, giving her the ultimate pleasure.

So lost was he in his fantasy that he didn't see when she came. He only noticed when she collapsed on Draco's chest. Draco took over the movement now, holding onto her and arching his hips off the bed, chasing his own orgasm. He cursed himself for missing the glorious moment but continued stroking himself to the vision of her being quickly fucked.

He came a few seconds before his friend did, his eyes closing and his body relaxing into its post orgasm state. He leaned back in his chair and let his head loll slightly over the back. It wasn't the _best_ show they'd unknowingly performed for him, but it was a good one.

After a moment, he cast a scorgify and adjusted himself in his trousers. Movement on the monitor caught his attention and he glanced over at it, meaning to turn it off, but something was strange.

Hermione was sitting up in the bed staring hard at something and murmuring softly.

The audio was still on.

"Draco, what's that?" She asked, looking strangely at the area where the original spell had been cast.

For a moment he panicked, wondering if she could see it somehow. He quickly switched the feeds back and watched as

Draco sat up and looked at the area she instructed and sighed in annoyance. "There's nothing there, love."

Theo felt a little bit of relief as his friend disappeared once more on the other side of the bed.

But despite her husband's reassurance, Hermione didn't lie back down. "There is definitely something there," she huffed, getting up and walking towards it.

It was like slow motion, her glorious naked body bending down and searching the space while he fought to keep his stomach from emptying its contents. He watched in anxious suspension as brilliant chocolate eyes widened and pouty perfect lips popped open on horror. "Oh, my god."

He didn't know how she'd noticed it. Had the disillusionment charm worn off? He'd just recast it the day before, or at least he _thought_ he had. How did she see the tiny enchanted tag on the picture frame?

"Draco!" The feed suddenly cut off when she tore it off and crushed it between her fingers.

He immediately changed it again to see what was happening.

She was pulling on her nightgown and crying. Angry tears by the look on her face. That part of him that had always known how wrong and shameful this was, was breaking. He'd hurt her. Of course, he had. He wasn't a good person.

He was sick.

He watched as she dropped the object in her husband's opened hand. He saw the exact moment when the anger spread from her face to Draco's and knew he was in deep shite. His friend knew _exactly_ what he was looking at. The other wizard clenched his fist and called his wand to his side, glaring at the room as he cast a locating spell.

Theo finally lost his lunch when the remaining feeds cut off abruptly.

 _Fuck_. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood on shaky legs.

 _Fuck_.

He was _so_ fucked. How could he ever think this whole thing was a good idea? It could only end badly. He should have left it alone. He should have just continued relying on his fantasies. That _should_ have been enough and it would have been enough if he was anyone else. But he wasn't. He was Theodore sodding Nott and anything other than having her physically beneath him wasn't enough.

A loud trilling shook him out of his spiraling thoughts and he turned his head to look at his desk.

His phone was ringing.

He didn't need to answer it to know who was on the other end. He knew. And as much as he didn't want to, he had to face the music.

With trembling hands, he picked up the receiver, but before he could even utter his normal work phone mantra, a seething voice spoke soft and deadly in his ear. "Theo. You have some fucking explaining to do."

He swallowed loudly. There was no use feigning ignorance. "I'm afraid you wouldn't like any explanation I could give," he replied sadly. "So, I don't think there is anything left to say."

And there really wasn't.

Draco didn't say anything for a moment but he could hear the angry huff of his breath as he struggled on the other end of the line. When he finally spoke it was to give him a final warning, spitting out, "Don't you _ever_ show your face around here again or you'll be needing more than a healing spell or _disillusionment_ charm to fix it."

The phone clicked loudly as he hung up and Theo listened to the empty dial tone, stuffing down the anxiety that was twisting around in his gut. What had he done? What the _fuck_ had he done?

He let the phone fall from his hand, ignoring the clatter it made as it hit the desk and slid to the floor. It had finally caught up to him. All of this insanity had finally dealt the final blow. He felt lost. Alone. Remorseful. His obsession had just cost him everything he ever had and he damn well knew it. His friendships, and his life were over.


End file.
